


flash

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [13]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, drama queen!Isak, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19526767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even has to leave Isak behind, and Isak is a bit overdramatic.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	flash

**Author's Note:**

> only one fic left!

Head to my chest

I promise I won't cry

Try to impress

Falling to the sky

Life flashes before my eyes

I'm not ready to say goodbye

I'm so afraid

I see you in the dark

Don't say my name

I'll probably fall apart

[ Flash - Ryan Beatty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1IsSeOYqVFQ)

It was still dark and snowing outside of Oslo’s central train station. There were some commuters already walking around, warm cups of coffee in their hands. Some of them yawned.

Isak was hugging Even. He said he wouldn’t cry, but he was crying against Even’s chest, the muscles of his back spasming uncontrollably as Even patted him on his shoulders. Even tried not to shed tears, but he knew that once he got on the train to the airport he would start crying.

Why wouldn’t he cry when he was leaving the love of his life behind?

“Isak…” Even began, but Isak interrupted him with a kiss. Even could feel the salty tears on his mouth. 

“Don’t say my name, it will be worse.” He ran his thumb across Even’s cheek. Even hated having to leave Isak behind. 

They had been together for six years, and none of them thought that one day they would be waiting for a train and they’d have to say goodbye.

“Isak, you know this hurts me as well, but if I don’t get on the train I’ll miss my flight.”

Even kissed him. 

“I’ll be back before you can even realize,” Even said against his lover’s lips.

“It will be a  _ long _ time.”

Even smiled and kissed him again. “Goodbye, Isak. I love you, you know that. And we can skype every other day.”

“It’s not the same as touching you,” Isak complained as Even moved his fingers on his head.

Even finally untangled himself from Isak’s body. He smiled at the younger boy. “I’ll see you soon. Love you, babe.”

He got on the train, and sat next to the window. Isak stood there, staring at him.

And the doors closed.

When the train moved, Isak ran behind, waving his hand in the air to Even, who also waved it back.

When he couldn’t see the train any longer, Isak stopped and gasped for air. He had his hands on his knees, squinting his eyes as if that way he would see the train.

“Fuck, did he leave? There was a long queue at Starbucks,” Sana said behind him. Isak turned around to find her with a cup of coffee in her hands. Right. Couldn’t that wait?! Her friend was about to leave!

“Are you really crying?” She asked.

Isak lowered his head, “I’m not.”

Sana laughed, “Yes, you are! Isak, he’s only going to London for  _ two months _ !”

Isak groaned, “That’s a long time!”

Days like this are the reason why

I'm not ready to say goodbye

I, I

And before you realize it, I'll be gone

And before you realize it, I'll be gone

Life flashes before my eyes

I'm not ready to say goodbye

I, I


End file.
